


Lighthouse

by derangedfangirl



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Gen, drabblethon 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedfangirl/pseuds/derangedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never really thought about it until he got hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighthouse

You know, it’s weird.  I never really thought about it until Perry got hurt- not the first time, when we both spent Christmas in the ER, even though that wrecked me pretty good- but after that.  The time he got hurt and I didn’t, and it was maybe kinda at least partially my fault.    
  
Remind me to pick that up again later.  
   
Back to the original point:    
  
I didn’t realize just how much I depended on Perry until he was in the hospital hooked up to all those damn machines,  looking so vulnerable and- well, not small, obviously; Perry’s a big son of a bitch.  But uh… Like he needed to be protected?   And some weird instinct made me want to do it?  He said it was a combination of PMS and not wanting to lose my ‘meal ticket’, but that was later when he was trying to regain his ‘nasty, humorless, impenetrable stone wall of snark’ image.  Also he was conscious then.  Obviously.  
  
But I walked into that room, all white walls and florescent lights, y’know, antiseptic, and I looked at him and I realized that somehow Gay Perry, hard-ass extraordinaire, was my friend.  My best friend in the whole goddamn world.  This is going to sound stupid, but you know what Perry is?  He’s a lighthouse.  He’s a big fucking lighthouse sitting on the coast of wherever, all stable and strong, and from a distance he looks completely and utterly indestructible, only when you get close you start to see there are cracks here and there around the edges, covered over sometimes with paint and patches but you still know that they’re there and they mean something.  
  
Plus.  He always keeps me from crashing into the rocks.


End file.
